Back at the Beginning
by Dark Mage Girl Xion
Summary: A Malicious Intentions and One Day, One Soul One-Shot. When the Princeton men and Kent women first met, things were different. They were sweet and simple, and not very troubled. They're first meeting seemed to them all to make a perfect new family.


**I decided that I wanted to write a short story about the Princeton family when they were all first meeting each other. It begins when Whisper and her mom first move in, a little while before she married Chazz's dad. I'm really excited about it, though some stuff isn't explained in this, but I'll be writing another short story for all of that, though that one will have to be rated M… Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Back at the Beginning**

Whisper Kent held her mother's hand as she walked beside her into the strange house she had never been to. She had been told that the men in this house would be her family very soon. Miss Kent rung the doorbell, and very soon a man in a nice back suit opened the door. "Hello. Welcome to Princeton Manor. Am I correct in assuming you are the two Miss Kents?" He asked in a strong British accent.

"Yes, I am Kristy and this is my daughter Whisper." Miss Kent, Kristy, introduced herself and her daughter to the man she assumed was her fiancé's butler.

"Very pleased to make you acquaintances. Please come in, I'll go find Mr. Princeton for you." He said, bowing, but as he was about to leave, John Princeton walked in with a small boy who was clinging onto his hand.

"I'm right here, Carlos, thank you. Would you mind giving us some privacy?" John asked, and Carlos left the room.

"It's nice to see you again, Kristy. And you must be Whisper?" John said, bending down to Whisper's height, his son still clinging to his arm.

Whisper looked at the man with a look filled with confusion. "How do you know my name?"

John smiled at her and said, "Your mom has told me so much about you. You're just as adorable as she said you were. And I'd like to introduce you to my son. This is Chazz."

Whisper's attention turned to the little boy clinging to John's arm. He had spiked black hair going in all directions. He too looked at the little girl before him, and he smiled to her shyly. He didn't know many kids his own age, so meeting the young girl was a new experience to him, and he wasn't really sure how to act.

"Hi, I'm Whisper!" She said, holding out her had to him. She was somewhat of a strange kid, but people seemed to like her just the same.

"… I'm Chazz." He said, coming out from behind his father and shaking her hand. Her hand was smaller than his. It made him wonder how old she was.

"Your stuff arrived earlier today, so I put yours in my room, and I put Whisper's in Chazz's room. I hope that's alright with you." John said to Kristy, hoping it didn't bother her that he wanted her daughter to share a room with his son.

It didn't bother her at all. The two were so young, and she figured it'd be good for them both after losing parts of their family, Whisper her father and older brother, and Chazz his mother. "I don't mind at all." She said with a smile.

"Chazz, why don't you take Whisper up to your room and help her settle in?" John suggested to his son, giving them both a smile. He had a good feeling they would be friends, at least one day if not today. They were young enough to be able to make easy friends.

"Come on, Whisper, I'll show you where it is." Chazz said, starting to leave for the room but turning around to make sure she was following him.

Whisper looked at her mother for permission to follow the little boy, and her mother nodded her assent. Whisper followed Chazz at a distance, a bit shyly. She was curious about the boy who was supposed to be her family soon. He seemed to be nice enough, but something seemed a little odd in the house, like there was an air of sadness, of pain the filled it. Not to say her pervious house wasn't the same way, for it was never the same after the death of her father and brother, but she wondered what made the house seem like that.

Her father and brother had died in a car accident when she was two, while she was now six. Her mother and father both worked for John Princeton at Princeton Corporation, and that was then how Kristy had met John.

"This is it." Chazz said as Whisper walked into him, having been stuck in her own thoughts. "You should be more careful." He said upon impact. He wasn't hurt, but he didn't want her to accidentally hurt herself.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I was thinking about something." She was usually very careful, and hardly ever got hurt, so she knew his concern about her level of being careful was for nothing.

"Daddy already put your stuff in my room." He said as he opened the door, pointing to three good sized boxes that sat in the corner of his room. Against one wall stood bunk beds, and next to it was a bedside table with children's books. Chazz's mother used to read them to him late at night. There were two walk in closets, and Chazz told Whisper, "My Daddy moved my clothes all into one closet so you can have this one." He pointed to the one on the right.

"Thank you." Whisper said, and since the boxes were already cut open, she started putting clothes in there, though she couldn't reach very high and a lot of her clothes ended up on the floor in piles.

Chazz peeked in and saw the piles. 'I doubt those will stay there for long.' He thought to himself, and he said out loud, "Are you almost done?"

"All done!" Whisper said at almost the same time, looking proud of her messy work. Being six, she had never accomplished something like this before. "Chazz," She began to ask, "How old are you?"

"I'm six." He replied. "How about you?"

"I'm only five. So that makes you my older brother." She said with a smile. She din't exactly remember her older brother, but she liked the thought of having one.

"I'm not the older brother. Slade and Jagger are." He replied, not understanding the fact that he was now one as well. Slade and Jagger would always be his older brothers, and it seemed weird to him to be one as well for the little girl.

"But you're older too. But that's okay." She said. She then proceeded to ask, "So what should we do?"

Chazz seemed to think about that for a moment, then a light bulb seemed to go off in his head. "I have an idea!" He said, leaving the closest and going into a draw in the desk that sat at the side of their room. He found what he was looking for, a black permanent marker.

"What are you going to do with that?" Whisper asked him, looking at the marker in wonder. Permanent markers would always fascinate little kids.

"Well, this is our room now. So I think we should write our names on it." Chazz said, grinning at her with a slightly mischievous look. He opened the marker up and started to write his name on the wall. Next to his name he wrote 'and'. "Do you want to write your name, Whisper?"

"Won't we get in trouble?" She asked a little nervously. She didn't like making her mother angry because she had always been sad when she was younger, and she wanted her to be happy.

"No, it's our room, so we should be able to do what we want to it. Come on, it'll be fine." He said, handing her the marker. "Don't worry."

His words calmed her worries, and she happily took the marker and wrote her name besides Chazz's. "Like that?"

"Perfect!" He said, smiling at her once again. Though they had just met, they could already see they would grow up to be very close.

"Hey, I have another idea!" He said. "Let's make a fort out of the boxes your stuff was in!" Thus they set to work.

Down stairs, Kristy and John sat at the kitchen table, talking about they're plans for the future as a family. They had been dating for years, and they knew they would be married not too far into the future. Of course, a lot of those plans were only important if they're children got along. They're children were all the two had left and they were their lives.

"Hello? Dad?" A voice called from the doorway.

"I'm in the kitchen. Kristy and Whisper are here too." He called back, looking to Kristy with a smile. He knew it was his two older sons returning home after school, and he was glad that they could now meet the two females.

Two boys, one fifteen and the other sixteen, entered the kitchen, they're backpacks on they're backs and they're uniforms perfectly straight, even after a full day of classes. "Hello, my name is Slade. It's nice to meet you." The older one said, smiling at the woman sitting at his kitchen table.

"It's nice to meet you too. Thank you so much for welcoming me and my daughter into your home." She replied, standing up to great them.

"I'm Jagger. Where is Whisper? I'd like to meet her." The younger said, looking around for the girl that didn't appear to be there.

"She's with Chazz in his room. Would you mind going to check on them?" He asked of his sons.

"Sure dad." Slade said. "Come on, Jagger, let's go." The two left the room, dropping off their bags in their room before going to the room their younger brother and the new little girl were in.

Kristy turned back to John. "They seem like very sweet boys. Then again, they are your sons."

The two older sons went up the stairs where they heard Chazz and Whisper giggling about something behind closed doors. "Sounds like they're having fun." Jagger commented on hearing the laughter.

"That they do." Slade agreed. They entered the room and saw the small castle made of cardboard boxes. It was simple, two next to each other and one piled on top as if too make a roof. Giggling could be heard from inside the boxes, and the two older brothers smiled at each other. They had very personal reasons for wanting Chazz to be happy. Reasons they didn't want to share…

That's when Slade noticed the black writing on the wall. Two messy names were written on the wall, but he could still tell what it was supposed to say. _Chazz and Whisper_. He couldn't help but smile. "Jagger, look."

Jagger's attention turned to where his brother's was. His reaction was slightly different. "Dad will be mad if he sees they wrote on the wall. And it looks like they used permanent marker too." He said, noticing said marker on the desk.

"Well then we should cover it up." Slade said. He didn't want his baby brother getting in trouble. Though he did truly feel his father would agree with him that it was such a sweet gesture.

"You should cover up what?" John asked as he and Kristy came up to the two older boys. Chazz and Whisper popped both they're heads out of their 'castle', big smiles on both they're faces. Chazz got out and Whisper followed him.

"Daddy, Daddy, look what we did!" Chazz said, taking his father's hand and showing him the names on the walls.

John looked at what was there. It was quite the interesting situation for him. On one hand, he thought it was funny that the two had done that and it was a cute idea. On the other hand, he felt he should scold Chazz for doing that, since it wasn't really something he should be doing.

"Slade, Jagger, mind taking Chazz and Whisper downstairs into the living room? I need to talk to Kristy for a moment." He asked of his sons, and both figured out what he needed to talk to her about. So they didn't argue, just simply led them to where they're father had directed. Once they were gone, He asked Kristy to join him in the kitchen, which was right next to the living room.

"I feel like we have to say something to them about this…" Kristy said, looking a little sad at the prospect of scolding the children.

"I agree with you. Their mother used to take care of this more, but she didn't always deal with it the right way." He said, looking worn from the admittance. How he wished he had know sooner…

Kristy rubbed his arm comfortingly. They had talked a lot about their pasts and their families history and problems. His were worse for his children, hers worse for herself. But they were all healing.

In the room next door, Slade and Jagger sat on the couch, Chazz sitting on Slade's lap. The older brother's doted on they're little brother, doing whatever they could for him. Whisper stood slightly awkwardly beside the couch, watching the TV that was now playing Arthur for the two little ones.

"You can sit down, Whisper. There's plenty of room." Jagger said to the little girl who was wrapped up in the show on the TV. She looked to him when he spoke to her, but she simply shook her head. Jagger, on the other hand, wouldn't take that for an answer. He picked up the little girl under her arms and placed her gently on his lap. He, as well and Slade, had been told about the fatal accident Whisper's father and brother had been in. He thought of the trouble Chazz would be in if he and Slade weren't here, and thus in turn he felt for the little girl.

Whisper looked up and Jagger's smiling face with a look of wonder. She felt as if he had read her mind, for she had been wishing the brother she might as well have not known was here so she could sit on his lap. She hardly remembered him past the pictures her mother had shown her. Slade looked at his brother, glad he had done that. She was going to be their little sister, and he wanted her to feel comfortable with them and their father. But at the moment there was something he needed to go do.

"Sorry, Chazz." Slade said, putting him down on the couch, and Jagger made to do the same, but Slade motioned for him to stop. He was older and wanted to do this himself.

He went into the kitchen, where he had heard the two parents enter earlier. "Dad." Slade said, drawing they're attention to himself.

"Something wrong, Slade?" John questioned of his eldest son, hoping everything was alright in the other room.

"Dad, please don't be mad at Chazz. He didn't realize what he was doing was wrong." Slade defended his little brother. He was worried about how his father would handle the situation. He just didn't want to see his little brother cry like he had ever again.

John stood and put is hand on his son's head, ruffling his dark grey hair. "Don't worry, Slade. We decided to leave it alone, because it seemed to bring the two younger ones together." He smiled at his son. He was glad Chazz had him to protect him. "You're a good older brother, Slade, but you won't always be able to protect them from everything."

"Them?" Slade asked, looking at his father in question.

"If I know you at all, you'll take it upon yourself to be Whisper's guard as well. And even though you and Jagger are close in age, you still try to protect him from some things." John explained to his son, removing his hand and pushing him lightly into the other room with Kristy following behind him.

'I'm glad I met John.' She thought to herself. 'Not only will he make a good father for Whisper, but I can see his sons will also be good to her.' They all sat together of the couch and watched children shows together, like a normal family.

**Okay, I love this one-shot so much! It's so cute and sweet in my opinion, and I really enjoyed writing a nice story for them. They deserve it for the crap I'm putting them through. Also, I am going to write a one-shot rated M that will explain what made Slade and Jagger snap mentally, which I also can't wait to write. It'll give nice insight into their own tragedy, and that they're not completely evil. They just turned out that way! Anyways, please review, and if you haven't read ****Malicious Intentions**** or ****One Day, One Soul****, please do! I love/ loved writing both!**


End file.
